Turtle
by NoTearsFalling
Summary: "A tough exterior doesn't make you invincible." Or when Leo and Percy have a chat in Bunker 9.


**A/N Hey everybody! For those of you who were waiting for this one-shot (not sure how many of you there were), it's** _ **finally**_ **up! I must say, it could be better, but I hope you aren't disappointed. Review if you liked it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

 **Leo's POV (Third Person)**

"Hey, Fireboy! How are you dude?" Leo set down his hammer to look over at Percy who was walking into Bunker 9.

Leo smiled, although it was fake, "I'm fine. You?"

Percy stared deeply at him for a moment before shrugging and smiling easily, "Great! I'm kinda bored though. Annabeth is helping Jason with the gods-getting-respect project, Hazel and Frank are at camp Jupiter, Nico is with Will, and Piper is probably with her sisters." Percy shuttered, "And I am _not_ hanging out with the Aphrodite girls. They are more flirty than the nereids."

"You actually notice when other girls flirt with you? I thought you were oblivious to it all." Leo spoke jokingly.

For a second, just one split second, Leo could have sworn that Percy's eyes darkened dramatically, but just like that, they were back to their usual cheery green. Leo shook his head. He must have imagined it. Percy smiled and laughed, but it seemed just the slightest bit strained. "Ha, ha. No, I notice. I just love Annabeth, so I ignore them. That's all."

Leo smiled and pulled some wires out of his toolbelt to mess with them as he spoke, "It's been a little lonely lately down here too. It's been busy though, so I guess that makes up for it."

Percy looked down at his work so far. He had a surprisingly crucial eye. "What are you making?"

It was a simple question really, but the way the question was asked, Leo felt as if he might have some guesses already. "I'm trying to find a way so that our technology doesn't attract monsters. What did you think it was?"

Percy laughed, "I had no clue. I thought you were just playing with metals like a little kid to be honest."

Leo laughed with him, but as he looked at him out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but get that feeling again that he was lying.

 **Percy's POV (Third Person)**

When Percy had first asked Leo how he was doing, he knew that Leo was lying when he said that he was fine. Percy also knew that his smile had been completely fake. Of course, he didn't ask about it though because he was hiding his own secrets.

For one, he was lying when he said that about the metals. He really didn't know what Leo was going to do with them, but the fact that Leo had been making different parts for circuit boards gave Percy some ideas. He had already guessed that it had something to do with electricity or satellite connection.

When Leo wasn't looking, Percy glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye. Something was bothering the kid. That much was obvious. Leo was skinny, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Percy looked over at him seriously for a second before speaking, "What's wrong Leo?"

Leo did his fake smiling thing, "Nothing. I feel great. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because you are lying," Percy stated, "Tell the truth, now."

Leo must have realized that he couldn't argue with Percy because he slumped his shoulders in a defeated way. "I'm really tired. All the campers keep giving me requests. 'Build this Leo. Fix that Leo. Leo what's taking you so long? Leo stop being so lazy!' It's tiring."

"And?" Percy asked.

Leo looked confused, "And what?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "There's obviously more than that. I mean I understand that that's stressful, but I know there's more."

"I would ask for help from Calypso, but I wanted her to take a break and explore the world for a few months. She's missed alot. As for my siblings, they have their own projects that they are working on. You're right though. There's more." Leo paused for a second, and Percy nudged him to continue, "Well, I'm just tired, you know? I mean, the war's over, but I still feel like everyone's watching at me and expecting me to be a hero. I feel like they're expecting me to do something spectacular and safe the world again. I guess that sounds stupid, right?"

Percy shook his head slowly. "No, I understand that. After the war with Kronos, I felt like everyone was still expecting something from me, like they were expecting me to be _greater_ than I already was. It didn't make sense. All I had done was handed a knife to someone to make him kill himself and a titan. Everyone looked up to me after that, but I wasn't even the hero! Rachel even had a vision that _said_ I wasn't the hero. Now after a second war, it's gotten worse."

 **Leo's POV (Third Person)**

Leo looked at Percy surprised. Apparently he _wasn't_ alone in this, "And do people look at you like they do to me? I mean do you also have people who act like they think that you will turn evil or even go crazy?" _Gosh, Leo, how could you be so stupid? He's_ Percy Jackson. _Of course, no one thinks that about him!_

Percy put his head in his hands, "I get looks like that from my own _friends_ sometimes. I must have scared Annabeth so badly."

Leo cocked his head to the side curiously. "Hmm? When?"

"In Tartarus. I controlled poison. Almost killed a goddess. Poison has water in it, you know." Percy didn't even bother looking up.

Leo raised an eyebrow. Well _this_ was new information. It still didn't make him feel better though. Percy must have noticed his distress because he looked up again, "Now what about _you_?"

"I… Well, people look at me like that too. After coming back to life, people suddenly think that there's something totally different about you. Well, in a way, you are different, but I'm still the same Leo! I don't get how you do it Percy, ignoring everyone's looks. Man, it's like you're indestructible with your whole 'I don't care' attitude." Leo threw up his hands for emphasis.

Percy frowned at him, "Leo, having a tough exterior doesn't make you indestructible."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Really because it sure seems like that to me."

"I'm not indestructible Leo." Percy told him seriously, "Those looks and whispers? They hurt, and sometimes, I feel like curling in a ball to hide from the world, but I can't because I have to act like a hero. So, that's what I do. I put on a brave face and act like it doesn't bother me."

Leo frowned, "And that works?"

Percy snorted, "Define 'works'. It makes everyone think I'm fine if that's what you're wondering, but no, it doesn't make me feel any better. That's why I hang out with you and the rest of my friends. It's because you care about me, and that makes me feel better."

"Oh," was the only answer Leo could form.

"PRISSY! Get your butt out here right now! You are _not_ missing our daily spare for whatever the heck you are doing right now!"

Leo looked over at Percy startled from the shouting. Percy didn't even flinch, as if it were a daily occurrence to him. Although, judging from the person's words. It probably _was_ a daily occurrence for him. Leo spoke up, "Who was that, and why did they call you 'Prissy'?"

Percy looked over at him, "Hmm? Oh, that was Clarisse. Prissy's just her nickname for me."

Leo nodded, "Oh, I suppose this means you have to go?" Leo tried to keep down his disappointment. Percy was actually very fun to talk to.

"Ya, but I'll come and visit you tomorrow. I'll help you work on your projects," Percy grinned at him, "Don't forget to sleep, okay? And get some food, will you? You're starting to look more like a scarecrow than Octavian, and trust me, _that's_ saying something."

Leo nodded smiling, "Ya, I'll do that. How can you help me though? You don't know how to do this stuff."

"That's why you teach me, duh." Percy rolled his eyes. He then got up and walked to the doorway of Bunker 9. "Oh, and don't forget about my favorite animal."

Leo looked at him confused, "What's your favorite animal?"

"Maybe this will give you a hint." Percy took a green, wooden bead out of his pocket and tossed it to Leo. "See ya, Mr. Pyromaniac."

Leo didn't bother to correct Percy as he walked out the door because he was too busy staring at the bead to notice.

There, in Leo's hand, was a turtle.


End file.
